Timeline (Scenario: Building Together)
Anybody can add to this timeline, unless if it is unrealistic. 2019 Politics * UK Prime Minister Theresa May resigns from office and she is replaced by former U.K. Secretary of State Boris Johnson. * The Second Great Recession starts on December 3. Which US President Trump approval rating falls into the 20s. * Jair Bolsonaro's term begins in Brazil. * Emperor Akihito of Japan abdicates from the throne, beginning a new era. Naruhito becomes the new emperor. * The Canadian federal election of 2019 is held. Conservative Party gains majority of seats and Andrew Scheer becomes the new prime minister. * Bougainville Island gains independence from Papua New Guinea. * The Chuuk Republic gains independence from Federated States of Micronesia. Culture * T-Series surpasses Swedish YouTuber PewDiePie as the most subscribed channel on the platform. * American rapper and singer Post Malone releases his third album "Postey". It becomes the most popular album of the year along with Justin Bieber's "Love & Feelings!" , Kendrick Lamar's "DAMN 2" and Drake's "Scorpion: The Continuation". * American rapper Lil Pump releases his second album "Harverd Dropout". The album doesn't get as popular as his "Lil Pump" album in 2017. * Avengers: Endgame becomes the highest grossing movie of all time, surpassing Avengers: Infinity War. Science/Technology 2020 |link=https://future.wikia.com/wiki/File:Kamala_Harris-0.jpg]] Politics * The '''2020 US Presidential Election is held on November 3rd. Democrat Kamala Harris defeats Incumbent Republican President Donald Trump. Harris gets 297 electoral votes, while Trump only got 241 and Harris wins the 49% of popular vote, while Trump wins 44%. * In the 2020 US Congressional Elections, The Democratic Party gains Arizona, Colorado, Iowa, Maine and North Carolina. The Republican Party gains Alabama. Culture * The Jeddah Tower is finished in Saudi Arabia and becomes the world's highest skyscraper. * The PlayStation 5 and the Xbox Infinite release to the public, starting the 9th Generation of Video Games. Science/Technology 2021 Politics * 46th President Kamala Harris is inaugurated on January 20. * Marijuana is legalized federally in the United States. Culture * The Elder Scrolls VI: Valenhood releases on PlayStation 5, Xbox Infinite and Nintendo Switch. Science/Technology 2022 Politics * The UK federal election of 2022 is held. The Labour Party gains the majority of seats and Jeremy Corbyn becomes the new prime minister. * The France presidential election of 2022 is held. President Emmanuel Macron loses re-election to Marine Le-Pen. Culture * The Nintendo Ultra is released to the public, succeeding the Nintendo Switch. * Black Panther 2 is released to theaters. * Canadian rapper Drake has a comeback, with his album "Lifes". Science/Technology 2023 Politics * North and South Korea unify as one nation. * Andrew Scheer and the Conservative Party expand their majority in the Canadian federal elections of 2023. * After a vote by congress, Puerto Rico is admitted as the 51st State in the United States. Culture * The majority of Americans under 18 are people of color. This is due to higher birth rates among Blacks and Hispanics. * Grand Theft Auto VI is released on PC, Xbox Infinite and PlayStation 5. * Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Future Soldier is released on PC, Nintendo Ultra, Xbox Infinite and PlayStation 5. It took place in 5 years after Call of Duty: Modern Warfare (2019), New Orleans and German-Egypt War. The main protagonist is Marcus Price. * Midnight Club: Houston is released on the Nintendo Ultra. Science/Technology 2024 Politics * The 2024 US Presidential Election is held on November 5th. Incumbent Democratic President Kamala Harris is re-elected against Republican and Texas senator Ted Cruz. * The 2024 Russian Presidential Election is held. Dmitry Medvedev is elected President of the Russia. * The Second Great Recession officially ends in the United States. Culture * The World's population reaches 8 Billion. * Fallout 5 is released on November 17th on the Xbox Infinite, PlayStation 5 and Nintendo Ultra. * Call of Duty: Titans is released on October 8th on the Nintendo Ultra, PC, Xbox Infinite and PlayStation 5. It was a part of the Treyarch game and took place in 2119 after Call of Duty: Black Ops series. * Kingdom Hearts IV is released for the Nintendo Ultra, PC & PlayStation 5. Science/Technology See Also Category:Timeline Category:Scenario: Building Together